quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Nexus Hub Tunnels
Nexus Hub Tunnels is the 11th level in Quake 4. Corporal Kane has met up with his team at the Hub, and he must help them out so the squad can move the EMP Bomb into the right location so they can use it to destroy the Tetranode to cut off the entire communication link to Strogg Military organization allowing for the Space Marine Corps easily time for direct assault on the Nexus itself. Walkthrough Inside the Structure When going down to the elevator. Strauss and Morris conversion on the platform thinking they will get reinforcement it is already out of question. Due to other division are securing other places and was completely cut-off never to be request again. Afterwards, Voss reminded them as the mission are now on Rhino squad alone to be accomplished as being the only team in the what it takes even though with only a couple of few member. Once the elevator at it end. You go to Voss over there as he brief on the mission to be success as being only way to sabotaging one of the enemy key facility. After briefing, the door to going inside is open by other squad technician. As growing dark as you going deeper. Escort Pvt. Strauss Suddenly, an unknown enemy passed by as all the squad member witnessed and the enemy forces appeared as you have no problem dealing with them. Due to you got team-mate on your back. Later, you head through one of the Convoy Airlock as the squad experiencing the cold that is unbelievable colder than it earth north pole. Voss ask the squad to go through to the Airlock to reach to the other side. But was intercepted by Strauss to stop. Due to the freezing condition if they going inside everything will be freeze and thus the mission will be failed. In other way, he advice that need to turn the temperature through into fridge state. So that the Convoy can passed through without having a lot of trouble. Voss ask you to stay Strauss as being order with. However, He doesn't like it all the sake of how valuable he is. When the conversion end. You tag along with him to go as the left door open as you and him find the switches to lowering down the temperature. While inside there, where the Gladiator greet you as the contraction and a couple of Guard later on. Which you don't have the problem to deal with since you have a team-mate that tag along. Also, do not let him die, otherwise, Mission failed. The escort shouldn't be too hard unless you are not paying attention. After the few more of the Guards. You come through the generator that have clock-wise way as you see the Harvester passing as Strauss warn not to caught that mechanized attention. While heading through to the end of the road vice-clockwise as you make it through allowing your team-mate to lowering down the temperature. Which you need to defend him. After the word say. Here come the two pair of sentries as the enemy by passed you in earlier encounter in the dark. Which have no problem to killed it with shotgun and Machine Gun depending on the choices of yours, The latter is recommend because they will attack both of you so you may want to take them all out quickly. At the same time after destroy the enemy. Strauss have finally done the job to lowering down as he need to remain over there to confirmed that the temperature reach to the standard state. Voss tell you to get back where it come from. Despite, Strauss protest needed protection... again. Thus, the door open as Guards, Grunts and a single Gladiator appeared to bar your way, also, two Berserkers will take the elevator down and join the chaos. So the drill is simple, ignore the Gladiator for now, don't get close and he won't harm you, get rid of the charging ones, say Guard and Grants first, then take out the big cannon guy, if he does attempt to approach you, get your Grenade Launcher out and destroy everything that trying to stop you. Save the Grenades as many as you can though, you will need them later. Don't forget about the Berserkers, they will wait till you are about the leave this room. Taking the EMP to the Target When it return, you catch up your team as they fending off the enemy forces by themselves in a manner of greeted. While moving on after taking them out with more guards and grunts showing up. Killed them and you heading through in the big opening where pair of berserker charging at you. Take them out and be careful not to let your squad member died otherwise as mission failure especially in the highest difficulties. Stay on your toe, you come across with more of the same enemy from the top and down since you have your teammate taking down. You should have no problem on them. You find some of the ammunition the lie on the pick it up if you almost running out of the magazine. While almost head through the target, it was blocked by the forcefield. Voss order you to go and shut down the field for letting the conveyor to move inside. As you waste no time and goes through the door after unlocked. Inside there more of similar enemy with Sentry on bar your way. Take them out and goes through the another door. Where your secondary objective awaits as sentry bar your way repeat the same tactic that you have fought moment ago until they all destroyed. You disabled the forcefield as Voss witnessed at outside and ask you to return. When doing that, go to the right corner as seeing more guards and berserker on your way take them out as It is worth it even more ammunition awaits you to pick them up. Instead, taking the original route jump to the pipe and head through the corner. Where the armour vest to refill your armour. When you return head through where the forcefield is disabled. As reaching to the target. While preparation to fired upon to electrified the whole system as Voss Argue member to hurry up. Suddenly, a harvester coming through as the EMP Bomb ready to fired only to be hit by Harvester as the whole places are on fire as the Walker processing to the other area. Note that Kane will be killed too if he stands too close the vehicle. Bidwell is killed in action being stab by one of Harvester after the fierce struggling defend the conveyor as the rest of the team mourning his death. Plan B Suddenly, transmission from Strauss to request to open the door. Thus, only to be harsh respond Voss need to be peace down. Before doing even more stupid things. Frustrated by the mission failure and losing of the member. However, he insist needed to be destroy the device no matter what. He request Strauss to bring down the Nexus with the old fashion way of self-destruct by taking back roof as it got a plan that will achieved the mission even though it take hard way. Which he have study it structure schematic. You are the only one that have capabilities to processing the mission. When the conversion ended. Voss help you to open the path to the tunnel vent. Where it have connected backward to the as you have being through except only underground. When you processing, you see other of the squad member fending off the Harvester that you and your team-mate encounter. When going through grab the Hyperblaster and be careful the walker still can hurt you in the pieces of glass. Once you grab it drop down and head through the left low vent and go in there and climb where you greeted by the sentry. Take them out using the hide and seek tactic as it moving down are very small as they can't chase you. Once destroyed, grab the armour shed to refill your armour again and you go through to the top. Where the Strogg coming that purse your team is now with sentry follow the same tactic as you have no problem with it. Until you head through another big area with the berserker, gunner and guards awaits you to bar your way heading through the exit. Take them out and stay on your toe as second wave come with guard and sentry. Following the same strategy and take them out. Be sure to check any supplies around before you process. Try to conserve grenades and Nailgun ammunition for the next level. Once all the enemy eliminated go up either left or right and go to the elevator. Thus, the level ended. Weapons *Hyperblaster Items *Large Medkit *Small Medkit *Armor Shard *Small Armor Vest *Shells *Clips *Grenades *Batteries *Nails Characters *Corporal Johann Strauss *Sergeant Dell Morris *First Lieutenant Scott Voss *Tech Strader *Master Sergeant Marian Bidwell *Sergeant Monse *Private Chapman Video Quake 4 - Level 11 (General)|The Walkthrough for Nexus Hub Tunnels. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake IV Walkthrough Category:Quake IV levels